


The Mythology of a Lilly

by winterlace



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlace/pseuds/winterlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't sure when she realised she was not the first Lilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Lilly wasn’t sure when exactly it was that she realised that her name didn’t belong to her. It was one of those things she just grew up knowing. That her name, wasn’t really her name, it had belonged to someone else. First.

Always in her Dad’s room there was a picture of two smiling girls, always wherever they went, was the picture of the two smiling girls. She’d always known who the one on the left had been. Her Dad talked about her constantly, telling her, in words he never actually said, this is what you have to live up to. This is the first Lilly Kane.

In retrospect she knows very little about the first Lilly Kane. Only that she was her Dad’s sister and therefore her aunt and that she died very young in what must have been an extremely traumatic circumstance.

That’s okay though cause Lilly doesn’t mind being in the first Lilly Kane’s shadow. Because, honestly? She was kind of beautiful.

 

~*~

 

She doesn’t remember much about the day that she learnt that Lilly Kane wasn’t her only name. Over the years she had become gradually more and more curious about her mother who was never really talked about apart from in the most quiet and reverent tones. She wanted to know how her Dad had lived. She knows that he was a young Dad. On her own she had worked out he had been around seventeen when she was born.

She found an old article. Almost as old as she was. The Manning family was searching for their granddaughter. They were desperate to find her as she was the last reminder to the family of their dearly departed daughter Meg Manning. Meg had been her Mother’s name. She’d died tragically (like the first Lilly but under vastly different circumstances as so far she could gather) after to briefly waking up from a coma.

Faith Manning. They were searching for Faith Manning.

It takes awhile for Lilly to come to terms that somewhere there was a family that only knew her as Faith.

She stops looking into her Dad’s past for awhile after that. She has to get the echos out of her brain.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

 

~*~

 

He’s not home the one day when her curiosity finally gets the better of her. She’s been sitting and staring at that photo of the first Lilly Kane and the other smiling blonde girl in the pink pastel dress and honestly she just can’t take not knowing anymore because her Dad just doesn’t answer any of her questions and she feels guilty for asking them and really all she wants is to know...

She opens the frame at the back, pulling out the cardboard that held it steady. It's a girls handwriting on the back, she can tell that much. It’s subtle in its femininity, simple but female all the same. "Lilly and Veronica. Don’t forget."

Veronica. Veronica. Veronica. Her name was Veronica. Okay. She could use that. She boots up the computer and searches for Neptune High. Surprisingly enough they have yearbook pictures up from every graduating class since the early 1990’s.

Her eyes scanned through pictures and pictures and pictures. And then finally, there she was. Veronica Mars. Clicking on the picture took her to another page with a larger picture of Veronica with a small paragraph. "Veronica Mars graduated from Neptune High as Valedictorian and has embarked on a promising career in law enforcement."

Law enforcement? Oh... Lilly knew what that meant. It was the simple way of saying that Veronica Mars either worked for the FBI, the CIA or the Secret Service. If it was the police, they would just say police, right?

Who was Veronica Mars?

Best friend of the first Lilly Kane?

 

~*~

 

She’s eighteen with her first passport and a small note left on her bed. She loves her Dad, she really does but Lilly just wants to know who she really is and he can’t or won’t answer her questions. And she has so many questions. They keep her up at night whispering in her ear. Who is Veronica Mars? Who is Meg Manning? Who is Duncan Kane? Who is Faith Manning? Who is Lilly Kane? Who are you? Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Sometimes she felt like she was trapped in someone else’s body just pretending till they came back.

 

~*~

 

Neptune is sunny and warm and postcard perfect. She hates it more than she thinks possible but there’s a rage burning in her stomach and she just can’t help wincing every time she opens the curtains of her cheap and nasty motel room. The Camelot doesn't live up to its name.

This place. This town. This was supposed to be her life.

Her first visit was to the Mannings. She sat outside their house for a very long time. Watching, watching, watching. And then out comes a girl who could only be five years older than her dressed so conservatively, Lilly wonders how she can’t be hot in her long sleeved button down shirt and slacks.

Lilly rolls her shoulders back so she can feel the straps of her singlet top pull against her skin, the girl eyes her wearily but continues on her way.

Lilly doesn’t stay much longer after that.

There's a thrill of fear that she might be recognised.

 

~*~

 

In the drug store down the block from The Camelot she finds a little paperback. "Big Murder, Small Town" by Keith Mars. She needs something to pass the time, she turns it over to read the blurb and nearly faints.

Big Murder, Small Town is about Keith Mars personal journey to find the murderer of Lilly Kane.

There’s that name again. That ghost. That girl. Her aunt that she never met but is supposed to live up to. Lilly Kane.

Regardless, she buys the book. She doesn’t put it down until she’s on the last page and the sun is peeking through her window once again. She hasn’t slept at all. Every time she closes her eyes there’s flashes of her lying out near a pool with blood gushing from her head. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

 

~*~

 

He’s mentioned in the book as a possible suspect. Not by name naturally, and not even with a cleverly disguised pseudonym... The local leader of the motorcycle gang was closely looked at with evidence of a secret tryst between himself and Lilly Kane coming to light. His alibi was airtight though until months later when it was discovered that Lilly Kane’s time of death was hours out. (The Kane's tried to cover it up. The Kane's tried to cover it up. They thought it was Duncan. Her dad. And for a moment she imagines her dad found holding her, covered in blood. His face coverd in blood. But the face isn't the face of the first Lilly Kane. It's her. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.)

Local leader of the motorcycle gang. Local leader of the motorcycle gang. Yeah... it didn’t sound like the best place to start but why not? Now how to find who was the leader of the local motorcycle gang nearly twenty years ago, Lilly wondered. Maybe it was time to whip out some of the old Kane charm and make a visit to the Sheriffs department.

 

~*~

 

The deputy had been more than willing to fill her in on the local criminal element. All she had to do with flutter her eyelashes a bit and tilt her head, play up her accent and here she was standing outside what appeared to be some sort of mechanics shop on the PCH.

"Can I help you miss?"

Lilly can tell from the way that this kid is eyeing her that his idea of help was something she didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole.

"I’m looking for Mr Navarro, I was told I could find him here?"

The kid sighs and yells into the back of the shop, "OI! HECTOR!"

"WHAT?!" comes the disembodied voice from somewhere out the back.

"IS THE BOSS IN TODAY?"

"IN HIS OFFICE."

"Just one minute, miss." The kid gives her an oily smile and Lilly can feel the goosebumps rise on her arms. She turns away to look out onto the highway.

"Can I help you?"

The voice is soft... nothing how she imagined. She turns around slowly. He’s well built if shorter than she had anticipated. Tattoos traced intricate lines up and down his arms and even on his neck. His expression is one of shock.

"Lilly?" He rasps.

She realises that he thinks she’s the other Lilly, it’s taken this long to realise the uncanny resemblance she has to her long dead aunt.

"I’m sorry..." she blurts out before she turns and runs away.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has her name carved into his skin. Not her name. Their name.

She’s staring at the photo she’s tacked up on to her motel room wall. Lilly and Veronica. Veronica and Lilly. Who was Lilly Kane? Who was Lilly Kane? Who was Lilly Kane?

And who was she?

This girl who was Lilly Kane but not Lilly Kane. Faith Manning but not Faith Manning. She sighs rubbing the inside of her palm furiously. The knock on her door drags her out of her reverie.

She’s too caught up to be cautious. She just flings open her door and there he is. All muscle and tattooed skin.

"Who are you?" He demands in his soft commanding voice. She wants to scream, I don’t know, I’ve never known but the words are stuck behind the lump in her throat. But she can only stare at him with wide, wide eyes. He slams the door behind him and almost roars, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Her knees tremble, her blood runs cold and then her eyes roll into the back of her head and she’s welcomed by pure darkness.

 

~*~

 

The unnatural orange light from the neon sign outside her window flood the room. Blinking, she feels her heart stop when she sees the dark shape in corner, she can’t stop the sound of her sudden in take of breathe.

"Awake then?"

"Yes."

Their voices seemed so loud in the heavy darkness.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I can’t remember."

"You’re Duncan Kane’s kid."

It’s a statement rather than a questions and it shakes her to her bones. Not Lilly Kane. Not Faith Manning. Just Duncan Kane’s kid and she doesn’t even know what that means.

"How..." whistles through her teeth before she can stop it.

He flicks her passport onto the bed next to her. She sighs.

"I gotta admit, at first I thought you were some sort of creepy stalker, the photo on the wall... the book beside your bed... the notes next to your laptop. Do you realise how much you resemble her? Not just your looks... in the way you hold yourself..." His dark eyes follow the line of her body. "It’s more... innocent, more... insecure, but it’s there. It’s all her."

"You weren’t mentioned by name in the book." Lilly replies. "I figured, cause you know, you were a minor right? But it did say that one of the suspects was the leader of the local motorcycle gang. I knew I wouldn’t get within two feet of Logan Echolls. And I have no idea how to find Veronica," She nods to the picture on the wall and watches his eyes flick towards it uncertainly. "but the local leader of the motorcycle gang? I could do that. I could find you. I just went into the Sheriff’s department and asked."

"What’s this all about then?"

She shifts into a sitting position. Staring directly at the photo. Veronica and Lilly. Lilly and Veronica.

"Do you know what it’s like living in the shadow of someone you’ve never even met?" She demands in a small voice. Because really... this is what it’s all about. "Someone who you’re supposed to live up to without even knowing what is you’re supposed to be living up to? She’s there... always following me around, like a ghost I can’t get rid of and I didn’t even know her."

She shuddering now, trying to repress everything, everything... all those pent up insecurities that she’s always had about who is was and where she came from. Her breath comes out in short harsh pants.

"My dad’s always looked at me like I was someone else. His savior. His penance and all I ever wanted was for him to look at me like I was his daughter."

She hardens her jaw and looks at him this time... a hardened sort of angel in the dark corner.

"You wanna know about Lilly?" His reply is hard. Like stone...

"Yes." She hisses.

He lifts himself out of the chair and stares at her furiously.

"Lilly was the fucken sun, the moon, the stars. She was everything... all at once. She was like water when you were dying of thirst. Food when you were starving. Air when you couldn’t breathe." He pauses... breathing in harshly. "Get out town little girl before you get killed." As he moves she notices a tattoo of a heart on his side. Craved into his skin.

He slams the door on the way out with the same ferocity that he slammed in coming in.

He has her name carved into his skin. He has her name carved into his skin. Not her name. Their name. 

 

~*~

 

It occurs to Lilly hours later that she hasn’t packed. That she hasn’t moved. That she doesn’t intend to leave.

 

~*~

 

Neptune High was the next stop on her list. It’s nice. Nothing like the schools she had attended. It was all... oddly enough... block shapes and bright colours.

The students don’t pay any attention to her; to them she’s just a new student. She stands in the quad and looks around... on one wall there’s some sort of water ornament. It captures her interest and she makes her way closer. Staring.

_Lilly Kane_  
 _is the end, the end_  
 _or merely a new beginning?_  
 _can that which once started_  
 _suddenly be stopped?_  
 _or is this a cosmic circle._  
 _that makes us think that we are over_  
 _just before we begin again_

"She was murdered."

Lilly turns shocked to her left where a tall, gangly, pale guy stood beside her. A shock of bright orange hair that sticks up in all directions.

"She was like this huge myth... like this whole town is obsessed with her or something even though it was, like, twenty years ago or something."

"Really?" Lilly whispers.

"Yeah. The youtube video of the murder scene tape has had some ridiculous amount of hits. I don’t get honestly. She was just some rich 09er who fucked the wrong dude at the wrong time. No one would have given a shit if she hadn't been rich."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She had a fucken thing with Aaron Echolls... you know who that is right? Some old time movie star. His son was her BOYFRIEND... I mean it’s too fucked up words. The whole thing."

"Yeah." Lilly finally says. "That is too fucked up for words."

It's fucked up that you can screw your boyfriends dad and end up dead.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

 

~*~

 

He’s in her room when she gets back.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"Because I’m going to do what you tell me to do." Sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"You just exactly like her." He growls gripping her forearms. "I packed your bags for you."

"How dare you!" She yells, she grips his forearms digging her nails in.

"You Kane’s. You never ever learn. It’s time to go. Run back to daddy... stop asking questions. Stop looking around. It’s been all over and done with for years now."

She notices that he can’t say her name. She notices that he’s trying to turn off the burning in his eyes. She notices that he’s trying to not to feel but his thumb unconsciously strokes the porcelain skin of her arm.

"It’s not over! It’s not over for me! I’m here! I’m alive!"

She wonders what he see's when he stares at her. Does he see the first Lilly Kane staring out at him? But that thought doesn’t last long in her head. He’s staring at her like no one else has in her life. Like she’s right here in front of him and she feels like he’s seeing her instead of seeing through her and her heart is pumping like crazy and it’s just instinct rather than actual premeditation. She doesn't think about. The echo in her mind stops. Everything stops. 

His lips are soft, even thought they’re a bit chapped but he doesn’t press back and she pulls away ashamed.

"Oh God... I’m so sorry." She tries to pull away but his hands are still wrapped firmly around her arms, holding her in place. She moves to get free but his hold is too tight... too strong. Holding her determinedly in the one place, his eyes still closed. Her heart is still beating wildly and she thinks it might slow down if only he would let go but he doesn’t and God... right now she just wants to kiss him again.

She feels him mumble something rather than hears it.

"What?"

His eyes open, their focus so intent her soul jumps.

"I’m going to hell. Straight to hell." And his lips are on hers again.

It wasn’t like the first kiss, just a press of lips, this was real kissing. Demanding. Insistent. Unrelenting. The push and pull of two souls. He’s pulled her close to him so that their bodies touch at nearly every point; he’s holding her so tight that she almost feels like she’s being crushed. And she kind of likes it. Just like she really likes the way her heart is thumping so hard it might just burst out of her chest. She likes the way goosebumps rise where his hands pass over her skin. She likes the way the fire burns its way through her veins.

She likes the way she finally feels alive for the first time.

 

~*~

 

She’s tracing a tattoo on his back. Lilly inside a heart. He has their name carved into his skin. 

"It’s her, isn’t it?" She asks.

"You’ll learn, when you’re older that the dead can’t disappoint you. If they die and you have them on a pedestal then they will always be on that pedestal, no matter what anyone tells you. Even when you know you meant less than nothing to you. They can never do any wrong."

She leans in close against the tattoo and barely whispers, "You have me carved into your skin."

 

~*~

 

Much later, when the room is illuminated by the neon signs outside, she finally asks...

"Tell me about Veronica."

"Which particular Veronica do you want to know about?"

"Veronica. Veronica Mars."

"No. I know which Veronica you mean but I meant do you want to know about the Veronica before Lilly’s death or after? There’s many different Veronica’s to Veronica Mars."

"Give it to me the only way you know." She thinks he’ll tell it the way he fucks. In a sort desperate, connecting, reaching for a soul kind of way. She thinks he’ll be clear about it though. Know every word. Feel every word. Because it was Lilly for him, not Veronica.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

"Before. Before Veronica was fairy floss. Pink and sweet and nothing much like Lilly despite how similar they looked. Like you," he says, those dark eyes staring at his hand entwined in her hair. "All pale skin, long blonde hair and blue, blue eyes."

"But Lilly, unlike Veronica, capitalized on her innocence. She used her looks to seduce people; Veronica on the other hand was just... innocent. Well she was, until, you know, Lilly went and got herself murdered. Then V, well... her Dad... he accused Jake Kane well you can imagine what the rest of the 09er’s thought of that. They backed Duncan all the way. She went to some party I think... something about proving that whatever they said didn’t hurt her but she ended up with a spiked drink and she got raped. After that... she got hard. Cut off all her hair. Didn’t even try and pretend that she used to be one of them. A lot happened to Veronica." His voice faded away for a minute.

"I’ve got a thing for blondes if you haven’t noticed." He says after a moment of silence.

"I have noticed." She replies.

 

~*~

 

When he wakes that morning, languid, peaceful for the first time in nearly twenty years it takes him more than a few minutes to realize the room is much too clean.

And that the other side of the bed is cold.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end she realises she's made up of three women. Not just the one.

Logan Echolls was much easier to find than Eli Navarro had been. Unlike Weevil, Logan’s life had been well documented by the press and was now a well known columnist for a New York publication.

She had thought previously that there was no way that she would even get within ten feet of Logan. He was well known to be fastidious private about his life and who he interacted with. But Weevil had given her the perfect idea, one that would never have occurred to her. He’d mentioned that beforehand, in the beginning, that Veronica and Lilly had been a lot a like. Veronica Mars was still alive and from what Lilly had gathered from Weevil... Veronica Mars was definitely a part of Logan Echolls life. It was enough of a ruse to make it past the nosy secretary that had snottily informed her that Mr Echolls would not be back from lunch for a whole hour and that she should come back.

"I’d really rather wait thank you. He’ll be expecting me."

She doesn’t wonder where this ability to lie comes from. She knows she inherited it from Lilly the First. She wonders if she's a habour for the first Lilly's soul. That she keeps her within her and she comes out when she needs to. She wonders if this why the echoes continue in her head. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

She’s watching the clock on the wall tick... she’s watching time, when she’s hears him in the hall, or rather she hears the secretary squealing, "Mr Echolls she insisted she wait in your office. She said you were expecting her – Veronica Mars."

She feels the air in the room be sucked out when he opens the door... "Veronica?" as she turns to face him.

His knuckles go white against the doorframe, a nerve under his eye twitches. No, she doesn’t look like Veronica Mars, there’s no mistaking who she looks like. Sometimes she wonders if she inherited anything from her mother at all.

His phone on the desk rings and he’s jolted into action, slamming the door shut and answering the phone in a smooth, fluid motion.

"Yes, I’ll take that call."

"You’re a bit late Weev’s, she’s already here."

"No... don’t tell her. Not yet. I’ll deal with this."

"Pay attention Vato, don’t say anything to anyone... No one. Not her. Not the Kane's. Not some dude called Clarence Weidman. Just don't speak to anyone about it."

"For fucks sake... yes... yes... okay. Do you’d think I’d do that? Don’t answer that. Fine. Okay. Goodbye."

"He ruined my entrance." She says.

He’s standing now. Arms firmly crossed against his chest, eyes washing over her... picking out the similarities and the differences. The long blonde hair, the infinite blue eyes, the pink lips.

"Duncan’ll be looking for you."

"I’ve been looking for me."

He takes her statement in stride, sitting down gracefully. "Lilly never wondered who she was. She was too preoccupied with telling everyone that she was awesome."

"Are you planning on keeping me away from Veronica? Are you her white knight?" She sneers. Funny how she sudden realises she’s had a bit of personality change in the past twenty four hours. She’s not just curious anymore. She just needs to know... so she can decide.

He blinks at her. Annoyingly slow. "It’s fascinating how much you resemble her... but that accent... you could never pull off her one liners. You sound too broad. Too rough..."

"... too Australian?"

"Very. So that’s where Duncan’s been hiding."

"He didn’t talk about you much. Funny... considering you’re supposed to be best friends."

"Things are never the same once your father kills your best friends sister."

"That must have sucked."

"Also... dating his ex was probably not my best move."

"And we’re back to Veronica."

He drums his fingertips on the desk.

"Let’s dance around that topic a little bit more." He finally replies.

"You have a photo, don’t you? One like my Dad had. Like this one?" She reaches into her purse and pulls out the photo of Lilly and Veronica. "Yes?" She glances along the smooth line of his desk and the walls. No photographs, only one, obviously expensive yet understated artwork. Her eyes rest back on him, his eyebrow is raised quizzically but there’s a smirk he can’t quite hide pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Did you want something to eat?" He drawls. Convinced he’s got her fooled.

"Actually yes. I’d like Coke thanks."

He looks at her warily but rises from his seat. "I’ll be right back."

She giggles to herself.

Once he’s out the door, and she’s hears the clip clop of his bimbo secretary following him down the hall, she slides behind his desk, opening his drawers. Papers. Papers. Useless papers. An address book... how quaint, hadn't this guy heard of the iPhone?. More papers. Pens. Pencils. Condoms? Lovely. And.... hello... at last.

She pulls out a plain silver frame. Lilly, Veronica, Logan and her Dad all framed inside. From the same night. Candy cotton pink and spangled gold dresses. Neat black and white tux.

Smiles. 

Lilly pulls a leaf off his stationary and grabs a pen. Jotting down a quick note and leaving it with the frame propped up facing the door. She grabs her bag of things and silently as she can, sneaks out the door.

 

~*~

 

He comes back to an empty office. The can of Coke, so cold, it makes the tips of his fingers numb. She’s gone through his drawers obviously. More a Veronica thing even though the little awkward display she’d made of it was all Lilly, none of it reminiscent of Meg.

She’s left a little note under the picture. Perfect handwriting.

_You’re far too masochistic not to have one._

 

~*~

 

The air is cleaner back in Neptune. Lilly feels like she can finally breathe again. If only a little. She’s starting to run out of money now, it only worries her a little though. She has a few things left to do before she can leave this town though. She glances at her list... today would be a good day to do that.

 

~*~

 

The cemetery overlooks the ocean from a cliff. You can hear the waves assault the rocks below. It has a rhythm. A beat. It repeats itself over and over within her mind. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. It’s pristine. Smooth green grass littered with dark lumps of granite. She sees a blonde woman towards the edge, closer to the cliffs than any of the other graves. If by instinct only... Lilly heads towards her.

_Lilly Kane_  
 _Beloved sister, daughter and friend_  
 _Forever wasn’t long enough_

"You made quite an impression on Logan and Weevil."

"To be honest, they were impressionable."

She seems to be made of the bits and pieces of her imagination. She’s hard. Not candy cotton pink, soft and chewy, sweet and sugary like the photo. No. Now she’s hard. Bitter chocolate maybe? She’s not the Veronica Mars that the first Lilly had known. Not at all.

"How’s Duncan? I mean... your father?"

"I don’t think he’s changed much. He was always a bit passive, wasn’t he?"

"You sound like her."

"I know."

"I don’t think he named you after her because he wanted you to be her. I think... he just wanted to honour her somehow and that’s the only way he really knew."

They fell silent for a moment, listening to ocean, the wind. Trying to hear the voice of someone twenty years gone.

"She used to call him Donut. She was a year older than him but it always felt like they were more like twins than just brother and sister."

"I’m more like her than my mother, aren’t I?"

Veronica turns to her and smiles. "You look more like her than Meg, yes. But there’s something about you that’s intrinsically Meg Manning. I think it’s in your eyes. They’re her eyes. Lilly’s eyes. Kane eyes. But that person staring out from them is... so much more like Meg than you’ll know."

"Thank you. That means more to me than you’ll ever know."

They fall into another silence.

"They tried to keep me away from you. Logan and Weevil. They gave off this impression... it’s hard to explain... I don’t know if I can put it into words."

"Logan and Weevil never really got over Lilly’s death. None of us ever really have but I think Logan and Weevil feel that I’m more fragile than I really am." She replies. Smiling. She watches as Veronica reaches for her throat, playing with the silver star necklace hanging there. She sighs. "I guess... it’s time for me to go. It was nice, finally seeing you again." Veronica holds out her hand and she shakes it.

She watches her walk away till she’s out of sight and then finally turns back to the grave. "I’m not living just for you. I’m not you." As she walks away she swears she hears laughter on the wind.

 

~*~

 

She finds herself out the front of a simple house. Not really on the good side of town but not on the bad side either. It was easy finding it, just a good flick through the local phonebook. Dark has fallen and a light on the porch invites her up to the door.

Doorbell.

The door creaks as it opens.

He stares at her surprised.

"Just so you know... I’m not her. I’m nothing like her. And if it was just reliving some sort of teenage fantasy for you I want you to close this door in my face... if it wasn’t, I want you to invite me in."

He blinks at her for a moment. And then... "Come in."


End file.
